


Someone I Really Could Care For

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Caleb Widogast, first chapter, second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: The facts are these: shapeshifting monsters are neat, shapeshifting monsters deserve love, and shapeshifting monsters can be very cute.Two different widojest scenarios of them taking care of their shapeshifting significant other.





	1. Caleb Widogast's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this is purely self indulgent fluff, but I figure I can't be the only one who likes this sort of thing. The title of the fic comes from the song Blue Moon and is a reference to the transformation scene from An American Werewolf in London(if horror is your thing I recommend this film).
> 
> I hope you'll like this.

The facts were these: Caleb Widogast had a girlfriend, Caleb Widogast loved his girlfriend very much, and once a month, Caleb Widogast’s girlfriend would turn into a monster. Most people would say that the least believable fact was that Caleb Widogast actually had a girlfriend, and to be fair to them, Caleb Widogast did not appear to be the dating type, but this does not change the facts. Caleb Widogast would argue that his girlfriend did not turn into a monster as that would imply that she was cruel, horrible, and frightening which she was not no matter what she looked like, but Caleb Widogast was incredibly biased. His girlfriend, Jester Lavorre, didn’t mind being called a monster because she thought it sounded cool.

Most days for them were those of a normal couple. They would have dates, fights, make-ups, and make-outs. Though, they would also have to plan around the full moon (Caleb Widogast liked to point out that Jester Lavorre was not a lycanthrope. The night she transformed just happened to overlap with the full moon). 

Caleb Widogast would not change his girlfriend a single bit if he was given the opportunity to(there are many, many things Caleb Widogast would change about his life if given the chance, but that’s a completely different story and something he should really discuss with a licensed therapist).

****

Caleb knocked on the door of his girlfriend’s apartment while balancing two large paper bags full of supplies for the night. Jester kept saying he could just come in, but it felt wrong not to knock. After a long moment, Beau opened the door with Jester wrapped around her. “Finally,” Beau said rolling her eyes. “She won’t let go of me.”

Jester’s eyes brightened when she saw Caleb and instantly let go of Beau. “Caleb!” She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck. Her eyes were cloudy like she was miles away from him

“Halo, liebling,” Caleb said pressing a kiss on her forehead. He managed to pass the bags to Beau who put them on the coffee table. “How are you today?” he asked Jester.

She just smiled and snuggled more into him. “Caleb.” Barely verbal, he noted mentally. That meant there was most likely less than a half hour left before she changed.

“Better you than me,” Beau said while patting Jester’s head. “You got everything you need, right? Cause if I have to run out and get anything for you again, you’ll owe me.”

“I’ve got everything we need.” Caleb pointed at the bags.

Beau gave him a mock salute. “I’ll leave you to it then.” And she went to her room.

Caleb looked back down at Jester. “You’ll need to let go of me if I’m to move.”

She frowned up at him, but Jester loosened her grip of him while not quite letting go.

“I suppose that will do for now.” With Jester acting as his cute shadow, Caleb laid his silver wire in front of the door and activated his alarm spell. Once he finished, Jester hummed at him softly and dragged him to the cough. Even if he could’ve resist(Caleb Widogast was not a strong man), he wouldn’t have.

Once they were comfortably curled up on the couch, Caleb pulled a smaller paper bag out of one bag and a book from the other. Jester started pulling on his arm when she smelled the bag. “Soon enough, soon enough,” Caleb said as he carefully opened the bag and counted the contents. He pulled out a pastry and passed it to her. “One.” She gleefully gobbled it up and looked at Caleb with big puppy eyes. “Yes, these are all for you, but we are not having a repeat of the time you ate them too quickly and got sick. Two.” Caleb gave her another pastry. Transforming into anything took a lot of energy and calories and, in Jester’s case, baked goods. Fortunately, Caleb had a deal with the local bakery for their day-old pastries ever since the Mighty Nein cleared out bunch of diseased rats from the bakery’s basement. But Caleb would’ve been willing to pay more for them since they made Jester so happy on a rough night. 

“Three. Are you ready for the continuation of ‘Tusk Love’?” he asked. Jester nodded and he had to fight back a sigh. While it wasn’t the worst book Caleb had ever read, this was the fourth time Jester had him read it to her. “Alright, ‘Guinevere clung to Oskar like a wet negligee. “Oh, Oskar,” she said breathily.’ Four.”

After a chapter and three more pastries finishing off the bag, Jester stiffened and got up slowly. It was time. Caleb quickly got up and helped her up. She went over to an empty spot and shrugged him off curling up on the floor. Grabbing a blanket off the couch, he threw it over her and covered her with it. Jester hated to transform alone, but she didn’t want anyone to watch her shifting either. He had missed part of her tiefling hand, but before Caleb could cover it, the transformation had started.

A high pitched whine came from under the blanket, and Jester’s hand scratched at the floor. This was always the hardest part of the night. Caleb knew he wasn’t supposed to watch any part of it, but he couldn’t look away as her hand twitched and strained. It slowly became thicker and larger as the fingers appeared to get shorter. Thick, blue fur sprouted on her hand and her fingernails turned into dark claws that scratched the floor. Another whine came from Jester, but this one was much lower and richer. Her hand was now a paw, but she was no longer clawing the floor. 

Jester didn’t move under the blanket even though the transformation was clearly over now. Caleb turned on the music on his phone and selected a song by Jester’s mom. After the first song finished, the blanket shifted and Jester poked her head out. The first few times Caleb saw her like this, he could hardly recognize Jester, but now he couldn’t help but see all the similarities. Sure, her hair had become a thick mane, her curled horns were much larger, and all of her teeth were now razor sharp, but Jester’s eyes never changed and, despite the cruel teeth, it was still her mischievous smile. “Halo, liebling,” Caleb said kissing her fuzzy forehead. She nuzzled the side of his head and shook off the rest of her blanket her large lion like form. There was a stumble when she tried walk still a bit woozy from her transformation. “Careful. Here, let me get something for you.”

Caleb grabbed the other paper bag and pulled out two stuffed toys that were supposedly identical at one point, but one was torn to shreds and barely holding its shape, and the other was, while well loved, in much better condition and smelled of lavender. Both plushes looked like a man in a green robe with the hood obscuring his face. “Which one would you like today?”

Jester nosed the one that smelled of lavender. Caleb sighed with relief while she began to cuddle with it. The other one usually meant that her transformation was particularly painful that night. He kept the music on the playlist of Jester’s mom’s greatest hits(as according to Jester Lavorre) and pulled out a hairbrush and some ribbons. “Which color today?” he asked holding out the ribbons. She pawed at the pink one. “Good choice.”

Caleb counted each stroke as he brushed her hair careful not to hit her horns. Then came the biggest test of the night - braiding her hair. In theory it should’ve been simple; it was a pattern after all. He was good with patterns especially repetitive ones. But he’d always find himself turned around and tangled up and somehow losing half the hair from the braid. Each time he was determined that this would be the time he mastered braiding and each time he was proven wrong. Eventually he finished a crooked, little braid that he thought didn’t look completely terrible and tied the pink ribbon around it. Grabbing his cellphone, he took a picture of Jester and showed it to her. “How’s that?”

Jester gave him an unimpressed look, but nuzzled him anyways. 

“I don’t need your pity,” he said hugging her back.

“Hey, need any help?” Beau asked leaning against the wall.

Caleb shook his head. “No, we’re good. You don’t need to worry about us.”

Beau raised an eyebrow. “I have a hard time believing that. Now, scoot over.” She sat down next to him and quickly undid the braid Caleb had worked so hard on. After brushing Jester’s hair out again, Beau expertly french braided Jester’s hair and added the ribbon as a fine pink bow. “This is my darkest secret. Dont-”

“I ever dare tell anyone about it,” Caleb finished for her as he took a picture of it and showed it to Jester. She was much happier with this braid showing her contentment with purring and rubbing against Beau nearly knocking her over.

“Ack! Jes.” Beau tried to be stern but a smile poked out of the corner of her mouth. Jester continued to lean into Beau. “Alright, I’ve had enough of this. You’re on your own Caleb.”

Jester whined as Beau started to leave. “Come on,” Caleb said trying to catch Jester’s attention. “Couch time.” Which were apparently the magic words as Jester immediately perked up and went to the couch and impatiently shifted from paw to paw doing an excited little dance. Caleb chuckled as he got up and grabbed a paper bag out of the first bag.

The next part took a little bit of psyching up for Caleb. He loved his girlfriend no matter what form or size she was(some would say that since Jester Lavorre was a little chubby she needed to lose weight, but these people are known as jerks and should not be listened to), but her more monstrous form was easily twice as large as she was as a tiefling and was over 300 pounds. Caleb braced himself as he sat down and Jester pounced into his lap. Only her front legs and a little bit of her head fitted on his lap, but it was still heavy and Caleb was a little sore at first. Jester purred loudly though and it made everything worth it.

Caleb opened the paper bag and pulled out two pastries from it. “One, two.” Despite her incredibly sharp teeth, Jester delicately took the pastries from him and carefully ate them. He sometimes wondered if she had better manners in this form. As Jester ate her pastries, Caleb grabbed Zemnian Nights to read to her. It seemed to be her favorite on full moons, and Caleb wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he liked it much more than Tusk Love. “Let’s see, when we last left off, Sigmund had just left the auction house having spent all his money on a flower bulb for Drica. Three. Let’s see if he can not get attacked by street thugs this read through. Four. ‘Sigmund could not believe his luck. What he could not believe was whether it was good or bad.’”

Reading to Jester when she was like this was Caleb’s favorite part of the full moon. There was no tension or dread as the roughest part for Jester had already passed and it was just them and a book. It wasn’t as good as a normal day, but there was still a soft contentment to it. If this was going to be what the rest of their lives were going to be like, Caleb could accept it.

Somewhere during their third chapter, Jester drifted asleep and Caleb followed her not long after(Caleb Widogast can and has scientifically proven that the best sleep comes from having a large, lion-like girlfriend sleep in your lap). 

Caleb woke up to a gentle headbut. Jester was making soft whimpering sounds and looked very anxious. “Time for you to change back?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. She gently grabbed his hand in her mouth, dragged him to her blanket, and curled into a tight ball next to it. He shook out the blanket and covered her with it again.

Fortunately, the process of turning back into her normal self was an easier one for her, though Jester still didn’t like anyone to watch it. After a moment, the lump under the blanket shrank and Jester the tiefling came out from under it smiling. “Caleb!” Her eyes were bright and he could tell that she was there with him.

Caleb kissed her forehead softly. “Halo, liebling.”


	2. Jester Lavorre's Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The facts were these: Jester Lavorre had a husband, Jester Lavorre loved her husband very much, and Jester Lavorre’s husband was a werewolf.

The facts were these: Jester Lavorre had a husband, Jester Lavorre loved her husband very much, and Jester Lavorre’s husband was a werewolf. No one finds any of these facts particularly surprising. Most would agree that Jester Lavorre was one of those people that was born to love and be loved. And, really, even just a glance at Jester Lavorre’s husband would make anyone think of a werewolf. Though this was the case even before Caleb Widogast was bitten.

After retiring from adventuring, Jester Lavorre and Caleb Widogast would say that they lived a very normal life. They just had to hide the chocolate once a month.

There is very little that Jester Lavorre would change about her husband(especially since Caleb Widogast was now taking regular baths), and what she would change would mainly involve decreasing the amount of brown he wore. 

*******************************

When Caleb first turned into a werewolf, he would give constant updates on how close the next full moon was. After a few years though, he’d just say when it was a minute away and start stripping. They rarely had guests over on the nights of full moons so it wasn’t much of a problem and Jester certainly did not mind the view, but it was a little awkward to be washing the dishes and then suddenly be dealing with a naked husband. Though at least he stopped insisting that he needed a cage(when Caleb Widogast summoned his mansion complete with cage for his first werewolf full moon, the Mighty Nein spent a combined 1 hour, 26 minutes, and 8 seconds chewing him out for it).

Jester just chuckled and put away the dry dishes before anything happened to them. Caleb closed the curtains giving one last look at where the moon would soon be. By the time Jester had put the dishes away, there was a wolf howling in the kitchen. “Caleb, I thought you said you were above howling inside,” Jester said with a smile. Her husband claimed to have plenty of self control in his wolf form, but Jester had yet to find any evidence of it.

Caleb looked up at her with a small wiggle to his tail. He was not very big for a wolf, but he wasn’t impossibly small either. From what Jester could tell, his size and weight remained the same no matter what form he took. His fur was a rusty red similar to his hair color, and if you didn’t know what he was, you’d think he was a normal wolf. 

“Caleb, what do you think you’re doing?” Jester asked crouching down knowing exactly what he was planning. He leapt up and scrambled onto her shoulders. Jester giggled despite his claws as he found a comfortable position. Really, he acted more like a cat than a wolf most of the time.

Jester slowly got up making sure not to disturb her husband and finished washing the dishes. “Sometimes I think you time this, so you can get out of doing chores.” Caleb licked her cheek and settled down. “Oskar would never try to get out of doing chores.” He let out an unimpressed wuf. She dried and put away the last of the dishes all while telling Caleb all about her day even though he was there for most of it.

Full moons didn't feel too different from other days to Jester. Sure Caleb was a wolf, but that just meant that she had to fill in for both sides of the conversation. "What do you think, Caleb?" she asked. "Yes, I think you're right. Tusk Love's sequel just can't live up to the hype. I mean Tusk Love in the current peak of romance that cannot be surpassed."

Caleb yawned loudly.

"Really, you think it's going to be that boring? Hard to say. I'm still getting it the night it comes out. If it's not on full moon, do you want to come?" Caleb looked at her flatly. "You do?! Oh, it will be super fun."

Caleb hit her softly with his tail.

"But I guess I can ask you to come along when you’re actually human. Now that the dishes are done, how about you and me have some fun?" Jester waggled her eyebrows, but it just wasn't the same when she couldn't see Caleb blushing. 

She took Caleb to their art/research room. Any other night, Caleb would be reading, but his wolf eyes weren't made for reading which meant he had no choice but to help Jester with her current project. Caleb jumped off her shoulders so she could get her small canvas from its hiding place. Jester didn't want human Caleb to see it before it was finished. He technically remembered things from the full moon, but it was all blurry and he had no details. "Okay, Caleb take your position," she said before kissing his muzzle.

He obediently went to the raised dais for models in front of her easel and sat down. With a soft bark, he summoned Frumpkin(Caleb Widogast could never figure out how he was able to summon Frumpkin, but was unable to do any other kind of magic in his canine form). Frumpkin sat between Caleb’s front legs and held his position perfectly. It was a different story for Caleb. Sure, give him a long enough book and he won’t move for days, but in his wolf form, he was nearly as fidgety as Nott’s fingers. But human Caleb refused to pose for Jester, so she had to take what she could get.

Jester looked at the painting slowly taking form on her canvas. She could only work on it on the full moon both because of her subject and for the sake of secrecy. Blending some red with a hint of brown, Jester prepped her brush and painted. Strokes of red built on each other becoming thick fur. The face, the most important part, was already finished and was exactly what she wanted, but she didn’t want to slack off on any other part and screw up the entire piece.

She was half way through the tail when Caleb was no longer able to stay still. “You can go,” Jester said with a grin. He playfully bounced at Frumpkin and the two began to play. Jester laughed at the sight of the two them and pulled out her notebook. While most pages were just about her day and letting the Traveler know all about it, hidden throughout the book were little secret studies of Caleb sketched in quiet moments when he didn’t notice her. Finally, she felt that she had enough studies to start the second painting of her secret project.

While Caleb and Frumpkin played, Jester sketched out the upper portion of Caleb with Nott. He was ruffling her hair and Frumpkin was draped over his shoulder. Jester was careful to capture his smile, the one that was so rare once but was now present nearly every single day. It was to be a gift for Caleb. Even though he was better than he once was, Caleb still hid his emotions and 15 years of self hatred was hard to get rid of. So Jester wanted to show him how she saw him, somebody who was worthy of love and capable of loving no matter what form he was in. 

Caleb jumped up on Jester’s shoulders one more time and she scratched his chin. “I guess it’s time to finish up.” She put away her two secret paintings and set back out the dick painting she had been working on during the day.

With Caleb still on her shoulders, Jester went into their bedroom and climbed up under the sheets. Caleb jumped off at the last second and curled up into a ball on top of the blankets(early on in their marriage, Caleb Widogast attempted to buy himself a dog bed which was quickly vetoed by Jester Lavorre). Jester grabbed a worn copy of Zemnian Nights from her nightstand. “Alright Caleb, when last we left off the handsome Sigmund just got beaten up and robbed and it was super tragic. ‘Sigmund had lost everything including his only chance to win Drica’s heart’.” She read dramatically with all sorts of voices that she was certain that Caleb liked as he rested his head in her lap. As the night wore on, Jester tried to keep her head up, but soon found it to be a losing battle and fell asleep.

When Jester woke up, it was already morning and her husband’s arms were wrapped around her. He cracked an eye open at her and gave her a long kiss. “Halo, liebling.”


End file.
